


Runaway

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, it gets fluffy, secret Santa gift exchange on tumblr, they didn’t grow up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Early hours of the morning had descended upon them, and Tweek was laying against his chest. The soft light of the sun flooded the bedroom. Craig was asleep still, and Tweek couldn’t help but take him in... He was just as gorgeous as Tweek knew he would be.Like a star amongst the night sky.He traced Craig’s jaw, finger going over his lips. Beautiful lips, so fitting for the beautiful words he spun into Tweek’s skin the night before.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/

Craig would be waking up alone by this time of morning. Rays of the morning light shining in through the window beside his bed and messy morning bedhead.

Those were the things Tweek wouldn’t see, because he was halfway across town right now. 

He knew it was wrong, leaving Craig like that. Just yesterday the two had chatted about breakfast. Confessed to each other their childhood secrets. It got deep, emotional, personal.

But Tweek couldn’t do it.

The attachment was too much for one night.

So he ran.

As soon as he knew that Craig was asleep he was gone. 

—

Craig’s alarm on his phone started going off. He reached over to his nightstand, turned it off and he quickly began stretching his arms all over the place as he let out a loud groan. The sheets were around his waist, one leg uncovered. He turned to the other side of the bed only to find it empty.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he whispered to himself, bringing one of his arms over his eyes. “Fuck!” 

He sat up after what felt like an hour, legs going over the edge of the bed as he faced the huge window. It overlooked the city that was just waking up as well. His hand went to his hair, running through it, tugging on it, and pulling hard. He was stressed. He was wondering what he did wrong. 

Craig grabbed his phone and flipped through the contacts but Tweek’s number was nowhere to be found.

And he hadn’t left it for him either.

All Craig wanted was closure, to know why Tweek had a great night with him but left before he could even say goodbye.

It was fucking him up.

Insecurity was setting in.

Nobody heard from Craig for the rest of the day.

—

Tweek never meant to see Craig again. But here he was, standing two people away from him at the coffee shop Tweek worked at.

“A large blonde roast with a splash of cream and vanilla, please.” 

Tweek rolled his eyes at his order. He was so plain, always ordering the same thing.

“ _Typical Craig_ ,” Tweek mumbled out loud and Craig turned to look.

Instant mistake.

“Hey,” he smiled weakly, taking his cup off the counter and handing Tweek what he owed for the drink.

“Hi,” Tweek blushed slightly. Nerves were making his palms sweat, his jaw clench, and his chest tighten.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“When do you get off?” Craig asked. 

“Three hours,” Tweek handed Craig back his change, which the dark haired man promptly put into the tip jar.

“Can we talk when your shift is done? I just want to know something.”

“I can’t,” Tweek muttered. He was doing all he could to hold himself together. Because he never thought seeing Craig would make him feel like this. Maybe he shouldn’t have run away. “Plans.”

“Another time then?”

“Sure,” he lied with a smile.

There wouldn’t be another time though. 

Craig’s face dropped as he mustered up a fake smile and slowly made his way out of the cafe, already holding Tweek up long enough.

Tweek felt bad, obviously, but he wasn’t about to tell Craig that he ran away because he felt something after one night. It was too much to believe in.

What he felt wasn’t real.

It wasn’t...

At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

—

It had been three long months since they had last seen each other and it was starting to get to the blonde. He turned on his car and it quickly filled with music... music that Tweek knew all too well.

He gripped at the steering wheel a little tighter when he realized what he was listening to... This was his and Craig’s song. 

He couldn’t do this any longer; tears pooled in his eyes and slowly ran down his cheeks.

It was probably stupid and irrational but he needed to go see him. So he left his apartment’s parking lot quickly, destination already determined.

Tweek turned at the nearest two way street and made his way to Craig’s apartment. Craig may not have been able to find Tweek when he wanted to but Tweek could certainly find him.

Ten minutes later and he was parked across the street from Craig’s building. The security code was the same, somehow he remembered it from the night Craig punched it in with him in tow; 1026.

Within the blink of an eye he was in the elevator and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had finally worked up the courage to face the man who had been on his mind nonstop for the past three months... since the night he left.

The elevator made a dinging noise upon its arrival and the door opened. Before him stood Craig; hair a mess, shirt wrinkled and phone in his hand. 

To be honest... he looked awful. 

And as soon as he looked up, he dropped his phone instantly, the device making a thud on the floor by his boots, screen cracking from the hard impact.

“I’m so sorry,” Tweek whispered, voice trembling. He didn’t know why he was crying, but his chest seized up in that familiar ache when the two made eye contact. It was as if the last three months were catching up to them both. It was visible on both their faces. 

Every thought, every memory of that night, every second that he was reminded of Craig hit him like a truck. 

Craig took a few steps forward and cupped Tweek’s face, thumbs brushing back and forth across his freckled skin.

He wasted no time and leaned down, kissing the blonde lightly. It was a long, pleading kiss. A kiss that was begging Tweek to never leave again. A kiss that was filled with so much emotion.

“I couldn’t find you. You never came back,” he whispered desperately against Tweek’s lips.

“I was scared. Everything was happening so fast that I just couldn’t deal with it. I didn’t know what to do so I panicked. I thought the feeling would go away but it didn’t.”

“I know,” Craig confessed, “I’ve never connected with someone like this before either. I haven’t stopped thinking about you, thinking about why didn’t you tell me... Why you didn’t come back...”

Tweek held on to Craig’s biceps and squeezed gently, sniffling slightly, “I was petrified.”

His voice quiet, almost a whisper that could’ve gone unheard had Craig not been so close to him.

“When I saw you at my work, my heart jumped into my throat and I started sweating. I didn’t know who I was anymore. I had to get away, I needed to sort it out and I was so close to putting it to rest but then I heard a song on the radio... _our_ song,” Tweek looked up at Craig’s face. “As soon as I heard it I came here. I needed to see you. I needed to know that what I felt was real.”

Craig smiled gently and held Tweek to his chest, resting his head on top of the blonde’s.

“I called the radio station... had them play the song. I wasn’t sure if you would hear it or not but I needed to...”

Tweek couldn’t stop the smile from creeping up on his face, “well I did, and you brought me back to you because of it.”

Craig held Tweek at a distance and quickly wiped his tears with his thumbs, tucked some hair behind his ear and offered a soft and rare smile. The elevator let out another dinging noise for the lobby and Craig pressed the button for his floor again to go back up.

“Spend the day with me?” He asked softly, his thumbs resting on Tweek’s face.

He was holding back tears. It was obvious at this point, “I just don’t want to lose you again and we both know it was never meant to be for that one night.”

So Tweek nodded. How could he even bring himself to say no?

—

Early hours of the morning had descended upon them, and Tweek was laying against his chest. The soft light of the sun flooded the bedroom. Craig was asleep still, and Tweek couldn’t help but take him in... He was just as gorgeous as Tweek knew he would be.

Like a star amongst the night sky. 

He traced Craig’s jaw, finger going over his lips. Beautiful lips, so fitting for the beautiful words he spun into Tweek’s skin the night before.

He smiled and a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. 

Those lips are his now, anytime he wanted them, they were his for the taking. Craig had made that very clear last night. 

Craig mumbled, lips parting and letting out a little huff of air as he said something about being asleep. Tweek knew he was waking up. Slowly he began running his fingers through Craig’s messy black hair.

He was something else and he was all Tweek’s.

“Do you believe in love at first sight,” Tweek whispered near Craig’s ear and he stirred, mumbling incoherently.

His arm curled around the blonde’s waist, pulling him closer against the side of him, half on his chest. 

He turned his head and buried his face into the pillow, shifting around as he stretched into the soft bed, adjusting to Tweek’s weight on him.

“What’s that baby?” He asked, his brain finally registering the question. 

Tweek traced his finger down Craig’s nose and he leaned back sleepily, “I asked if you believe in love at first sight...”

“I do,” Craig lulled his eyes closed again, kissing Tweek’s temple lazily.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I knew when I met you that you were something special. I could feel it.” Craig carded a hand through Tweek’s blonde curls, “I never want you to leave this bed.”

“I never should have.”

“We all make mistakes,” he leaned forward and kissed Tweek’s forehead above his eyebrow. “It’s whether or not you learn from them that you find forgiveness.”

“That’s pretty deep.”

“My nonna told me that once...”

Tweek rested his cheek on Craig’s chest, tracing patterns over his skin with his index finger.

How could you have ever run away from this man? It seemed so silly now that Tweek was thinking about it.

“Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you. I understand that you were scared, and I was too. But now we can be scared together.”

“I think I love you,” Tweek whispered, voice breaking as Craig’s chest tightened. “Is that crazy?”

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist and held him tightly to his chest. Gently, he pressed his lips to Tweek’s. “If it is then I’m crazy for falling in love with you too.”

It was then, at that moment, that Tweek realized that he was exactly where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for taking some time out of your day to read this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> This was written for tumblr user @jicamari for a creek secret Santa I participated in this year.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
